


one will never be enough

by asscoups



Series: peach and rice (nielsung drabbles) [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Idk how to describe this, M/M, it is kinda fluff i guess, nielsung has a child, not so angsty, totally family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asscoups/pseuds/asscoups
Summary: "as a parent, i want our jihoo to grow up well and i know that one love will never be enough.""what are you talking about, kang daniel?""i am asking us to reconcile, jisung hyung."divorced couple!nielsung au





	one will never be enough

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER NIELSUNG ONEHSOT AFTER 173827 YEARS  
> WOOP WOOP  
> THE ABUNDANT OF NIELSUNG MOMENTS MAKE ME WRITE THIS. ANYWAY ENJOY :D
> 
> this is unbeta-ed so if there is any mistakes i am so so so sorry :(

daniel parks his car near a primary school and glances his watch anxiously, letting out a sigh of relief when he is not late. his son, kang jihoo, just entered grade one early this year and daniel made a promise to pick him up earlier that day.

daniel stares at his watch again. it reads 1pm, jihoo is supposedly dismissed from school by now. he walks out from his school and waits by the gate. many parent are there too, mostly dads because mothers these days are working moms.

the bell rings and so many students are running out from the school. the boys wear the same uniform and share the same hairstyle, but daniel still can recognises his son from far away. the two makes a brief eye contact and daniel carves a smile as he crouches down to the ground, opening his arms wide for jihoo.

"appa!" jihoo shouts in delight, showing his lopsided grin and without any hesitation, he runs into his father's open arms. daniel can't help but to smile too as he hugs his son.

"you really came! you keep your promise!" jihoo exclaims as he breaks the hug. daniel just smiles and ruffles his son's hair as he pats jihoo's butt affectionately. watching the blissful smile on jihoo's lips fills daniel's heart with guilt and makes him think, did he really break that much of promises that even picking up sons from school, which are common for dads to do, is a very happy thing for jihoo?

"appa?" jihoo's calls brings back daniel to the earth. "yes, jihoo?" daniel looks at his son. jihoo is biting his lips, his fingers are playing with the hem of his uniform and his eyes are locked on the floor. ah, daniel immediately knows what it is. his son is hesitated on something. daniel chuckles and runs his hands on jihoo's arms in attempt to calm the boy down.

"what are you hesitating on? it's okay, ypu can tell your appa." jihoo looks up from the ground and stares at his father's eyes.

"you sure? you aren't going to get mad at me, are you appa?" daniel smiles and nods firmly. "you promise?" jihoo asks, his voice full of hesitation and makes daniel wonder, what exactly did jihoo want that he is hesitating so much.

daniel stretches out his pinky. "i promise." jihoo looks down to daniel's finger and links their pinkies together.

"now, come on, tell appa. what are you thinking in that head of yours?"

"can we go visit papa?" jihoo asks timidly, looking down as he avoids daniel's eyes. the father chuckles as he break the linked pinky and holds jihoo's hand.

"is that the thing you want?" jihoo nods. daniel laughs as he ruffles his son's brown hair. "of course, you can. i will call papa and tell that we are visiting." jihoo looks up and beams at his father.

"really?" he exclaims, his voice is full of nothing but happiness. daniel nods and jihoo hugs him again. "thank you, appa!"

"anything for you, jihoo-ah." daniel says, smiling softly as he runs his fingers through jihoo's hair.

\--

daniel smiles as he watches jihoo runs down to the yard with a football in his hands.

jihoo stops on his steps and turns around, walking to his father who is sitting on a bench located on a deck.

"appa! are you going to play?" daniel shakes his head.

"i am sorry, but maybe later, jihoo-ah. appa is tired."

jisung looks at his ex husband in disbelief and shakes his head, clearly disapproving his ex husband's answer as he takes a place on the bench beside daniel.

he turns to his son and observes his expression. even thought jihoo is carving a smile and says it's okay but his eyes show huge disappointment and jisung can't help but to hit daniel on the arm once jihoo turns around from them.

"ah! why do you hit me?" daniel complains and grips jisung's wrist, stopping the latter from continuing to hit him. jisung glares at him and pulls his wrist away from daniel's grip.

"i don't know why i agreed to let you take the custody of our son. after dating you for 3 years and marrying you for like 6 years, i should have know better than letting you off with a child." jisung snaps and sighs in exasperation as he gives daniel a sharp look.

"what did i do wrong?" daniel mutters slowly, looking away and feeling offended and somehow embarrassed because he knows that what jisung said is the actual truth.

"you should have play with him!" jisung nags and points at jihoo who is playing alone on the yard. daniel follows jisung's finger and looks at jihoo. the child is scoring goals to an empty goalpost, looking so sad as he did so.

jisung's expression softens and reaches for his ex husband hand. he holds it softly and runs his thumb on the back of daniel's hand. "niel-ah, this is the first time you spend a day off with jihoo. i know you are tired, i know the company have problems, but jihoo waited this day for a long time. don't destroy it, please."

daniel looks down to their hands. jisung grips his hand and asks carefully, "you once said that you don't want jihoo to be like you, do you?"

daniel goes silent as a train of flashback strikes him. he turns to the yard and is surprised when standing on the yard alone is not jihoo anymore, but the younger version of him.

he immediately looks down. the bench he is sitting on isn't jisung's wooden bench, but a tri-color swing instead, just like the one he used to swing on back at his home in busan. daniel gazes at his younger self. the foot of his younger self is shuffling with the ball. even though daniel can't see the chubby face of his past self, but he can see how he looked so lonely, depressed and isolated 10 years ago.

daniel hears the door creaked and his past self immediately turns around. he watches as the past self of him carves a huge grin. but it disappears in a split second and befuddles daniel. he finally knows the reason once he turns around.

he chuckles because this is not one unfamiliar memory. it was his 9th birthday and his father promised to spend a whole day with him. but after half day waiting, he gave up and ended up playing on the yard alone. when he heard the door opened, he thought that it was his father and turned around. daniel couldn't forget how disappointed he was that time because standing by the door was the house's maid who called him in for dinner.

"daniel? daniel?" jisung's call brings daniel back to reality and he looks around.

he isn't at his old home at busan anymore. he isn't on the swing that he loved so much.

he is at jisung's house at seoul. his is sitting on jisung's beautifully carved wooden bench.

"dan, are you okay?" daniel turns to jisung and stares at him. it takes him a few long seconds to nod. "you sure?" daniel nods again.

"i am fine, it's just that you are right. i don't want jihoo to live a similar life like mine." he comments. jisung let out a small laugh of disbelief and stares at daniel's eyes.

"you are serious, aren't you?" jisung asks for confirmation. daniel makes a lot of promises, but he ends up breaking them. jisung didn't want jihoo's heart to be broken like his. the boy is just 7 years old for heaven's sake! daniel carves a small smile and he nods firmly.

"if then," jisung takes a deep breath and grips daniel's hand again, this time firmer than the last time, "you should play with him. even if it's only once, this will be something that he will cherish. work hard to make this day a day that jihoo will remember and cherish, well, not forever but at least until he grows up. uhh, you know what i mean, right?"

daniel laughs and nods. "you know hyung, it will be easier if you just use the word forever, right?" he jokes, showing his ex husband his huge silly grin.

"ugh, shut up. just go play with your son." jisung comments as he rolls his eyes. daniel giggles and stands up. he salutes at jisung and yells out jokingly, "sir yes sir!"

daniel then runs to yard and stops the ball from entering the goal post. he takes the ball into his hands and smirks at jihoo who looks really genuinely surprised. "no goal can past world's favourite goal keeper, kang daniel but can korea's best striker kang jihoo defeats him?"

jisung laughs over daniel's sudden act as he watches his ex husband throws the ball back to jihoo, who looks cheered up and is grinning very blissfully. he chuckles and watches them in content.

neither did he realises when he answers a call, daniel stops playing and stares at him lovingly and gratefully.

 

* * *

 

"thanks for the day, jisung hyung." daniel says as he walks out from the house and turns to the older. jisung just smiles as he replies back, it's okay.

it is already 11 pm and neither did jisung or daniel think how long they are spending time together as a divorced couple. it is only when jihoo is sleepy, daniel decides it is time to call it a day. jisung stares at the sjy worriedly and looks at daniel.

"are you sure you will be okay?" he asks and daniel nods as he adjusts the sleeping jihoo in his arms carefully. jisung turns his attention to the pouring rain again. it not a drizzle but not much like a harsh downpour too. still, he is concerned over the safety of his ex husband and son.

"you know," jisung starts and he bites his lips before he suggests very hesitantly, "you can stay here for the night. i... uhh... don't mind and i think jihoo will like it too."

"oh, it is okay, hyung! i can just drive back to seoul." daniel tries to decline but when the rain pours harder, he knows that he has to accept jisung's request. considering how their houses are almost an hour away from each other, daniel knows better than driving in the rain late in the night.

"okay, i think we will stay." daniel says and jisung nods as he places his hands on his waist and stares at daniel.

"sure, come in. i will get the bed ready for jihoo."

 

* * *

 

jisung opens his wardrobe and looks at his clothes. there must be something that will fit daniel's huge ass broad shoulder and his body size. jisung searches through every nook and cranny of the furniture and stops when he spots a very familiar t-shirt.

jisung pulls out the t-shirt and spreads it open. hangul words are imprinted on the white t-shirt and it reads, kang ♡ yoon. jisung sits on the floor and gazes the clothes longingly, smiling to himself as he turns it around.

jisung ponders, it was maybe from their newlyweds days. daniel always loved these kinds of cheesy things and suggested that they did the same thing too. suddenly, the door to his walking cupboard is opened and jisung fumbled to hide the t-shirt. he turns around and finds a half naked kang daniel with only shorts on.

"oh, daniel-ah! you already finished showering? wait a minute, i will find something for you to wear. wait outside first." jisung says quickly in a breath, standing up as he pushes daniel out. before daniel can do or say anything, jisung already closes and locks the door.

"huh, what is wrong with him?" he wonders and looks around the room. daniel walks to jisung's dressing table and out of boredom, he opens the drawers and stops when he sees a frame of picture.

"oh, isn't it our wedding picture?" daniel mumbles to himself as he picks the frame up and stares at the picture concealed inside. he unknowingly smiles. it is really one of their memorable wedding pictures. daniel is wearing a tidy black tuxedo and jisung has a white off shoulder gown on, all thanks to jisung's stupid bet with sungwoon.

daniel laughs to himself. he misses those days. maybe they will still laugh at it until now if daniel hasn't done that stupid mistake. they wouldn't have to get divorced and jihoo didn't need a driver to take him on an hour drive to jisung's place in incheon.

he turns the frame around and his face falls when he reads the message that jisung wrote behind the frame. "when will i found my happiness again? i can't move in. he is my happiness, my love, my everything, yet i easily let him go to the arms of a man who is not me. i still love him... what do i do?"

daniel looks back to the drawer and finds two full bottles of soju on the place where he finds the picture frame. he doesn't need any explanation for those alcohols. it proves that jisung drinks to make his pain go away, just like how he indulges himself into work. but unlike daniel who has jihoo being his own personal energizer, jisung has no one to welcome him home, no one to play or talk to and no one to love. daniel's stupid mistake take it all way from him.

daniel hears the sound of a door creaks open and in panic, he puts back the frame into the drawer and closes it back. he stands up and looks at jisung who walks out from the wardrobe with a black t-shirt. he can't help but to think about the words that jisung wrote behind the frame.

"when will i found my happiness again? he is my happiness, my love, my everything uet i easily let him go into the arms of a man which is not me. i still love him, what do i do?"

"dan?" daniel snaps out from his thoughts and he stares at jisung cluelessly. "oh?" jisung chuckles and places the shirt into daniel's arm.

"i found you a shirt. maybe it can be a little bit fitting but it will be fine."

"oh, oh...thank you." jisung smiles.

"you are welcome. you can sleep here. i want to sleep with jihoo." before jisung can walk away, daniel grabs his wrist. the older frowns in confusion and stares up at him.

"what? can't i go sleep with my son?" daniel shakes his head.

"no, hyung. can i talk to you alone, in the kitchen? you know, with coffee." daniel requests. jisung's frown goes deeper. he is turning more and more confused. what did daniel want to talk about with him? there is nothing for them to talk about.

but he just nods and agrees with it.

"okay, but wear your clothes first."

 

* * *

 

 

daniel and jisung are sitting at the kitchen's island, a cup of warm coffee in their hands as silence fills the empty space between them.

"what is it that you want to talk about with me?" jisung questions straightforwardly. he can't stand the silence. daniel runs his finger on the mouth of the cup and stops as he looks at jisung.

"as a parent, you want the best for jihoo, right?" jisung almost scoffs, but he holds himself and he nods. that is truly a very stupid question. of course he does! jihoo is his only son and jisung will do almost anything to make sure that his son gets what he needs as he grows up.

"me too. but i realised that, this is starting not to feel right. one love will never be enough for our jihoo." jisung frowns.

"what do you mean, kang daniel?" daniel sighs and pulls jisung's hand into his.

"i am asking us to reconcile, jisung hyung."

jisung feels like the time has stopped. he is stunned.

"reconcile? w-w-with you?" he stutters. daniel looks down and slowly nods. jisung sighs. he wants to say something but daniel cuts him first.

"hyung, i know that my actions are unforgivable. i cheat behind your back, i am not there when jihoo is born, i always put work first before family and leave you in a very lonely state. but i want you to give me one more chance to fix our relationship." daniel says as he reaches for jisung's hand but the older retracts it back as soon as their skin make contact. he stares at jisung's eyes and notices how teary they are.

i changed, hyung. i swear to god, i am. i am not the old kang daniel anymore, hyung. all i want is one more chance. i will give you some time to think about it. if you don't want to reconcile, i understand." daniel stands up and before he leaves the kitchen, he adds, "if you can't do it for me, do it for jihoo. he needs us together."

jisung is left alone in the kitchen and a tear finally makes its way down his cheek.

\--

"bye, papa! see you soon!" jihoo exclaims happily and walks to the car. daniel laughs watching their son while jisung just chuckles as he sends daniel a look. he knows definitely where do daniel get his cheekiness.

"thank you for everything again, hyung."

"it is nothing." jisung smiles softly.

"okay then...i will go first then. bye, hyung." daniel bids his goodbye and walks away, only to stop when jisung holds his hand. daniel freezes and he turns around, a look of surprise clearly shown on his face.

jisung holds both of his hands and steps on his toes to place a kiss on his lips. it only lasts for a few seconds before jisung pulls away. daniel looks at him wide eyed, astounished.

"hyung?"

"i consider your words and yes, i am willing to give you another chance."

"wait, REALLY? YOU ARE NOT KIDDING ME RIGHT?" jisung laughs as he nods. daniel grins widely and hugs the older tightly. "thank you, thank you so much!" he yells out, he is literally on cloud nine. no words can explain how happy, how grateful he is to have someone like jisung.

"appa! let's go, we are going to be late for my friend's birthday party!" jihoo shouts from the car and the couple laughs.

"okay, jihoo. wait a minute!" daniel exclaims back and he turns to jisung. the two smile at each other and daniel pulls jisung into another hug again.

"thank you, jisung hyung." he whispers. jisung chuckles and pats daniel's back. "no need to thank me."

"i will go now then." daniel informs as he pulls away and stares at his watch. "so, uhm..meet you in seoul later? at the usual cafe?"

jisung grins, his eyes forming the familiar beautiful eye smiles.

"okay."

**Author's Note:**

> DONT FORGET TO COMMENT YALL  
> ILYSM <3


End file.
